My yesterday's prince
by Flojiro
Summary: Kou brainwashé. Doku déprime. Encore une fic de martyrisage de mes youkai favoris !
1. Désespoir 01

Auteur : Flojiro

_Kou : Pitié ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemaaarrrrr !!!  T_T_

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki, version manga. Plus précisément la partie qui traite du brainwash du petit prince aux oreilles pointues (jusqu'au tome 7 ou 8, je ne sais plus...). C'est pas vital mais si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez de passer à côté de quelques références, c'est tout... ^^

Genre : Angst. Kou brainwashé et grosse déprime de Doku. Légèrement UA pour ceux qui ont lu les mangas "Reload". 

POV Doku pour ce chapitre.

Pas réellement de yaoi pour le moment.

Voilà... Juste une envie, comme ça, d'exploiter ce brainwash plein de possibilités de tortures que c'en est un bonheur... 

_Kou : Sadique !_

_Doku : Ouais !_

Quoi ? Vous voulez une death-fic ? *sourire innocent plein de dents pointues*

_*silence*_

Hé ben voilà ! ^^ Place à la déprime youkaienne !! 

Mais avant tout : un énooorrrmmmeeeee merci à ma SeaGull-chan pour ses bétalectures fantastiques, ses critiques constructives, son enthousiasme et toutes nos longues et passionnantes discussions msniennes !! ^________^ Et aussi pour quasiment tous les titres de cette fic !! ^_^;;;

*saute sur le super goéland et lui assène un calin de la mort* Arigattoooooooooooo !!! ^_____________________^

**********

Désespoir.

"Gomen."

**********

"_Gomen__._"

La pièce est plongée dans son habituelle semi pénombre. L'entrelacs de jufus s'agite faiblement, comme effleuré par une douce brise. L'air semble toujours étrangement en mouvement dans cet endroit. Cet endroit... Si froid à présent qu'il n'y entre plus...

"_Gomen_..."

Mes poings se crispent et je me mords la lèvre. Ce lieu... Ça me fait mal d'être ici. C'était son sanctuaire. Le seul endroit où son esprit inquiet parvenait à trouver un semblant de paix. A présent, le voir passer devant cette entrée sombre sans même y accorder un regard... Ça fait mal. Bien trop mal d'être là en sachant que lui n'y viendra sans doute plus jamais. Et pourtant... Pourtant je me retrouve quotidiennement ici. Peut-être que je m'en fais un devoir... ou une sorte d'expiation.

"C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas su le protéger." 

Je lève les yeux vers le visage prisonnier de la pierre. Je me demande si elle ressent de la tristesse à ne plus le voir. Si elle est éveillée et consciente derrière cette façade insensible. J'espère... J'espère tellement que non. Une telle existence... C'est trop ignoble même à imaginer ! Et pourtant, il lui parlait constamment, s'adressant à elle comme si elle pouvait l'entendre... Et je m'aperçois que je fais la même chose, depuis la première fois où j'ai franchit seul le seuil de cette porte. Son "regard" croise le mien. Troublant regard de pierre qui me semble irradier de tristesse. Sans doute n'est-ce que mon imagination, mais j'ai l'impression de ressentir tant de chose émaner d'elle... Une enveloppe froide et rigide enserrant la chaleur d'un esprit. Oui, cette statue semble vivre. Au contraire de ce qu'est devenu celui qui fut son fils... Un corps vivant mais qu'aucune âme n'habite plus. Une chaleur extérieure enveloppant un vide glacial. 

"Il a dit..." ma voix se brise soudain sur une inspiration hachée avant que je ne parvienne à poursuivre, "Ce bâtard a dit l'avoir aidé. Lui avoir donné accès à la force qu'il possédait mais que la faiblesse de son cœur l'empêchait d'utiliser pleinement..."

Je sers encore davantage les poings, mon regard toujours vissé au sien. J'y cherche... Quoi au juste ? De la compréhension ? Un réconfort ? Une absolution ?

"C'est la vérité, en un sens. Mais... Kou... il n'aurait jamais souhaité cela ! Il voulait être fort, oui, mais pas à ce prix..?"

Je déteste l'accent presque suppliant de ma propre voix. Je déteste plus encore l'interrogation planant sous les mots que je viens de prononcer. Comment ? Comment est-ce que je peux douter ? S'il voulait tellement être fort, c'était pour elle. A quoi bon l'être devenu s'il ne peut même plus se souvenir de l'amour qu'il lui portait ? 

"Non !" Je secoue farouchement la tête avant de fixer sur elle un regard convaincu cette fois, "Non, Kou n'aurait jamais abandonné toutes ses convictions, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Je suis sûr... Sûr qu'il a lutté contre eux ! Qu'il s'est battu ! Et je n'étais pas auprès de lui. Moi qui avait juré de toujours être là... De le protéger quoi qu'il arrive..."

Mes mains se crispent convulsivement et mes griffes mordent dans ma paume. J'ai une inquiétante tendance à l'autoflagellation ces derniers temps... Au moins, cette fois, je ne frappe pas un mur innocent. Je sens un sourire narquois ourler la commissure de mes lèvres sans aller au-delà. Adressées à moi-même ou pas, ces railleries me rappellent Kou... Celui qu'il était. Me rappellent également un gamin aux cheveux rouges... Lorsque j'étais un autre. 

"Lui... Nii..." Je grimace en prononçant ce nom. Il a une saveur désagréable, laisse un arrière-goût âcre au fond de ma bouche. "Il a dit aussi... Que l'affection que je portais à Kou n'était en réalité que le reflet de celle que j'avais eu pour mon petit frère. Qu'en le protégeant lui, je ne cherchais qu'à expier les fautes de mon passé !"

Je me sens un peu stupide soudain, de parler ainsi à une statue... Mais de nouveau ses yeux fixes m'encouragent gentiment, me poussent à continuer. J'ignore si ce sentiment est réel, s'il n'est pas que le reflet de ma propre volonté... De mon propre besoin. Elle ne me jugera pas. Elle m'écoutera patiemment lui raconter mes doutes, mes peurs. Elle ne me giflera pas en pleurant et en affirmant que je suis un lâche. Même si c'est la vérité. La réaction de Yaone... C'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre mes esprits. Oui, sur le moment elle m'a fait du bien, m'a rappelé mes devoirs... Mais à présent je ressens le besoin de parler, d'aller jusqu'au bout de ces bribes de pensées qui tournent sans fin dans ma tête. J'ai besoin de m'entendre moi-même mettre tout ça bout à bout... sinon je sens que je vais devenir fou !

"Je crois... Je crois qu'il avait encore raison. Kou et Gojyo... Ils se ressemblent. Leurs cheveux, leurs yeux... La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a rappelé mon frère... Oui, c'est sans doute ce qui m'a poussé à lui prêter serment ce jour-là. Celui que je voulais protéger, ce n'était pas Kou. Mais ce n'était pas non plus Gojyo... Non. Celui que je voulais sauver, c'était moi."

Tout cela... Oui, tout cela est vrai... Tellement clair. Terriblement clair, énoncé ainsi. Alors... Ai-je jamais eu le droit de prétendre protéger Kou ? Ai-je jamais mérité la confiance qu'il m'accordait ? 

"J'ai agit égoïstement ! J'ai reporté mon amour sur lui. Je... Je n'ai aucun droit de le protéger !" 

J'ai hurlé ces derniers mots. Ils se répercutent sans fin sur les parois de la pièce. Les frêles morceaux de papier maintenant le sort de scellés s'agitent davantage. Je frissonne soudain comme la température semble chuter un instant. Et dans le regard immobile posé sur moi je crois voir passer une étincelle de tristesse... De déception aussi. Je laisse échapper une courte inspiration choquée. Non. Il ne faut pas qu'elle pense... Pas qu'elle croit que...

"Non !" Mon cri fait écho à mes pensées, trop rapide pour que je puisse le retenir. Et les mots se bousculent derrière lui. "Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas ça ! J'aime Kou ! Peu importe la raison pour laquelle je l'ai suivi au début ! J'ai appris à le connaître. J'ai appris à l'aimer ! Et si je m'en veux tant de n'avoir pas réussi à le protéger, si je déteste tant ce qu'il est devenu... C'est parce que j'aimais celui qu'il était ! Je l'aimais !"

Le silence retombe lentement. Je reste immobile, indifférent aux larmes que je sens couler sur mes joues. Larmes de soulagement davantage que de tristesse. Je respire profondément, comme si un poids venait d'être soudain retiré de ma poitrine. C'est ça. Les mots insidieux de Nii m'avaient caché cette vérité pourtant évidente. On a le droit... Le devoir de protéger ceux qu'on aime. Et j'aime Kou. Bien différemment de la façon dont j'aime mon frère. Oui... Non... J'aimais Kou... La tristesse ébranle à nouveau le fragile réconfort que m'apportait cette idée. A quoi bon avoir compris ? Kou... Il n'existe plus.

_"Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Kougaiji-sama à présent."_

C'est ce que pense Yaone mais... Un rire amer m'échappe et je prends à témoin cette statue qui a été une mère.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle espère, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?"

Oui. Que pourrait-on faire d'autre... D'autre que marcher derrière cette chose qui était notre prince et la regarder mettre en pièce tout ce qui avait fait ses valeurs... La regarder détruire jusqu'à la moindre étincelle de ce qui reste de Kou.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que mes jambes m'avaient trahi. Pourtant je me retrouve agenouillé sur le sol. Cette situation... Kou... Kou n'existe plus mais... Cette ombre de lui qui hante les couloirs de la forteresse, cette démarche souple, cette chevelure dansante que je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre du regard... Cette situation... Ça fait mal ! Peut-être même davantage que s'il était mort ! Je ne peux retenir mon cœur de bondir à chaque fois que je le vois... Pour n'en retomber que plus lourdement à l'intérieur de ma poitrine lorsque je croise ce regard froid, intolérablement vide... Ce regard qui n'est pas le sien mais qui pourtant en a la couleur si caractéristique. Des larmes me brûlent les paupières.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

 A peine un murmure. Pitoyable. Je ne ressens plus de colère. Juste... Juste un insupportable sentiment d'impuissance. Mes yeux remontent vers le doux visage de pierre, quêtant une impossible réponse. Mais rien ne transparaît plus derrière le regard fixe. Là-haut les jufus pendent, immobiles. S'est-elle isolée dans sa propre douleur ? Ou bien est-ce moi qui ai tout simplement cessé d'espérer ?

**********

Des remarques ? Des envies de meurtres ? Des compliments ? Une pétition contre l'exploitation et la torture sadique des youkai innocents ? Les reviews et les mails sont là pour ça ! 


	2. Désespoir 02

Auteur : Flojiro

_Kou : Pitié ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemaaarrrrr !!!  T_T_

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki, version manga. Plus précisément la partie qui traite du brainwash du petit prince aux oreilles pointues (jusqu'au tome 7 ou 8, je ne sais plus...). C'est pas vital mais si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez de passer à côté de quelques références, c'est tout... ^^

Genre : Angst. Kou brainwashé et grosse déprime de Doku. Légèrement UA pour ceux qui ont lu les mangas "Reload". 

Pas réellement de yaoi pour le moment.

Voilà... Juste une envie, comme ça, d'exploiter ce brainwash plein de possibilités de tortures que c'en est un bonheur... 

_Kou : Sadique !_

_Doku : Ouais !_

Quoi ? Vous voulez une death-fic ? *sourire innocent plein de dents pointues*

_*silence*_

Hé ben voilà ! ^^ Place à la déprime youkaienne !! 

Mais avant tout : un énooorrrmmmeeeee merci à ma SeaGull-chan pour ses bétalectures fantastiques, ses critiques constructives, son enthousiasme et toutes nos longues et passionnantes discussions msniennes !! ^________^ Et aussi pour quasiment tous les titres de cette fic !! ^_^;;;

*saute sur le super goéland et lui assène un calin de la mort* Arigattoooooooooooo !!! ^_____________________^

**********

Désespoir.

"Plus personne à protéger ?"

**********

L'air froid lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffant encore davantage ses courts cheveux noirs, les pans de sa longue tuniques flottant derrière lui alors que son dragon accélérait son vol, cherchant à demeurer dans le sillage de son congénère qui le précédait de quelques longueurs d'ailes. Le regard du _youkai_ se porta devant lui, accrochant trois longues mèches rouges battant l'air en un ballet complexe, comme pour le narguer, imprimant à son cœur ce battement de joie inconsciente, encore. Juste avant que son esprit ne lui rappelle que plus rien d'autre n'existait de ce prince qu'il avait juré de protéger. Que derrière cette apparence familière ne se trouvait plus qu'un parfait étranger. Une machine dénuée de tout sentiment. Un pantin que Gyokumen agitait devant les yeux crédules des _youkai_ pour s'assurer leur allégeance. 

Gyokumen... Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de haine alors même que ses yeux se fixaient sur le long manteau immaculé, pour lequel Dokugakuji s'était pris d'une aversion aussi instantanée que totale. Pour la simple raison que c'était elle qui l'avait choisit ! Il lui rappelait _tant_ son cher Gyumao ainsi vêtu... Cette voix traînante, ces intonations presque ronronnantes lorsqu'elle s'adressait à... Son nouveau jouet. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Ho oui, il détestait ce manteau ! Tout comme les fins anneaux remplaçant les pendants d'oreilles triangulaires qui symbolisaient tant de chose pour Kou... Mais il y avait pire. Bien pire. Son regard se posa malgré lui sur l'ombre noire tranchant sur la peau dorée. Sur le code barre clairement visible en haut du bras dénudé. Ce qu'il lui inspirait allait au-delà du dégoût, au-delà de la haine... Il le rendait tout simplement fou ! Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette marque d'avilissement, de cette ultime insulte infligée à la dignité de son prince...

"Do... Dokugakuji ?"

Une voix douce, un peu tremblante, parvint enfin à lui faire détourner la tête. Il croisa deux iris ambrés emplis d'inquiétude, de compréhension, d'une immense tristesse aussi... Et d'une étrange forme de détermination.

"Nous... Nous y parviendrons, Dokugakuji ! Nous ramènerons Kougaiji sama ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement !"

Le ton s'était raffermit. Convaincu. Le _youkai_ se demanda jusqu'à quel point cette conviction était réelle, et quelle en était la part d'autopersuasion. Malgré tout, il aurait voulu pouvoir penser comme elle. Pouvoir s'accrocher lui aussi à cet espoir. Mais... Devant eux, trois mèches épaisses, semblables à trois flammes, tracèrent dans l'air un demi cercle irrégulier et un regard violet à la fixité glaçante vint les balayer un instant.

"Vous êtes trop lents. Accélérez, ou je vous laisse derrière."

Une voix sans aucune espèce d'expression. Violemment, Dokugakuji resserra ses jambes autour du corps écailleux de sa monture, qui accéléra ses battements d'ailes avec un cri d'indignation. Ses yeux fixèrent l'horizon, se détournant de ceux de Yaone. Espérer... Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Rien. Plus rien ne subsistait du prince qu'il avait appris à aimer. 

                                        ***************************************

Les trois dragons planaient paresseusement, suspendus dans les airs tels des oiseaux de mauvais augure, prêts à fondre sur leurs proies. Loin en dessous d'eux la tâche sombre d'un village humain se dessinait au milieu des pics rocheux constituant les seuls reliefs de cette plaine, d'une inquiétante teinte carmine à la clarté faiblissante d'un soleil sur son déclin. Ils étaient parvenus à destination. Dokugakuji l'avait compris avant même que ne ralentisse la monture de Celui-qui-avait-été-Kou, devant lui,  percevant au travers de ses sens de _youkai_ cette étrange force, mélange de pureté et de violence, qu'il avait de longtemps appris à reconnaître comme l'aura dégagée par certain moine blond... Ils étaient là. Le _Sanzo-ikou_. Dans ce village.

_K'so! Il va falloir les attirer à découvert si on ne veut pas poireauter jusqu'à demain matin..._

Une pensée irréfléchie. Automatique. Pas de victimes innocentes. Pas d'humains impliqués. Pas de sang inutilement versé. Empreinte de cette conscience dirigeant ses actes depuis tant d'années. Un temps révolu. Une conscience annihilée. Un long cri draconien déchira l'azur, dispersant les brumes du passé alors que l'animal de tête plongeait vers la petite ville, trois oriflammes aux reflets sanglants battant dans son sillage. A ses côtés, Yaone laissa échapper une courte exclamation atterrée tandis que Dokugakuji sentait un étau de glace enserrer son cœur, en retirant toute chaleur, toute vie, en faisant une chose inerte et lourde enfermée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. 

Et il suivit. Il suivit la chevelure aux couleurs de braises incandescentes, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

                                        ******************************************

Il se tenait debout à sa droite, un peu en retrait de Lui, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, Yaone se tenait à sa gauche. Ils étaient debout sur l'un des toits plats surplombant l'artère principale du village. En contrebas, l'agitation habituelle d'une fin de journée, les étals se repliant un à un, alors que ça et là commençaient à monter des odeurs de nourriture. Et, arrêtés devant le présentoir d'un vendeur de _nikuman_, quatre voyageurs pour le moins reconnaissables...

"Sanzooooo ! _Harahetaaaaa_ !"

"_Urusai_, _baka saru_ !"

"_Maa_, _maa_... Il commence à se faire tard Sanzo, il est normal que notre Goku ait faim..."

"Hakkai, ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. Ce ventre de singe sur pattes passe sa vie à mourir de faim... _Nee_, _saaru_? ... Hu ? Goku ?"

Le garçon semblait s'être figé, sourd aux appels de ses compagnons. Lentement, il se retourna, puis leva les yeux vers les trois _youkai_. En une fraction de secondes un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage juvénile tandis qu'une lueur d'intense soulagement faisait danser son regard doré. Dokugakuji ressentit une douleur lancinante, au niveau de la chose glacée qui occupait sa poitrine, alors que s'élevait l'exclamation ravie d'un enfant retrouvant un ami après une longue absence.

"Kougaiji !"

Trois regards et un canon de revolver se dirigèrent simultanément sur eux. Et puis, d'autres yeux suivirent...

"Des... des _youkai _!"

Une onde de panique se répandit rapidement, le _Sanzo-ikkou_ formant un écueil immobile au milieu du flot d'humains paniqués. Une main griffue se leva lentement. Une flamme rugissante en jaillit, s'élançant en direction d'un groupe de fuyards. Yaone poussa un cri d'horreur avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Mais Dokugakuji, lui, ne détourna pas les yeux. L'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pu arracher son regard de la lueur rougeoyante. Meurtrière. Et puis il vit l'explosion. Les cendres. Les gravas. Et les humains qui s'enfuyaient, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, attendant d'être à l'abri pour remercier ils ne savaient sans doute trop quel dieu pour son intervention. Ils n'avaient pas vu, eux, la sphère irradiant d'émeraude qui avait dévié la course des flammes...

"K'sooo ! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, prince à la manque ?"

Un croissant de métal fendit l'air en direction de la chose aux traits si familiers. Trop rapide pour que l'œil puisse en suivre les mouvements, une main vint se placer devant le visage inexpressif, emprisonnant la lame entre deux doigts, à quelques centimètres de la marque aux trois flammes. La seconde se referma sur la chaîne à présent tendue entre les deux adversaires. Un coup sec. Un bruit de métal brisé. Celui qui, longtemps auparavant, s'était appelé Jien regarda son frère tomber lourdement en avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière rougeâtre. Les doigts aux griffes acérées relâchèrent leur prise et la lame courbe vint se ficher en terre, le moignon de sa chaîne se lovant autour d'elle avec un cliquettement pitoyable. L'espace d'une seconde, un silence de plomb tomba sur la rue à présent déserte. Puis une voix juvénile s'éleva, accusatrice, pleine d'incompréhension :

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Kougaiji ? Ces humains... ils avaient rien à voir avec tout ça ! Pourquoi t'as essayé de... de les tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi ?"

_"Ho, Kougaiji, sois gentil: tue donc quelques innocents, juste pour moi..." _

_Une voix lourdement caressante. Un sourire pervers étirant des lèvres fines. _

_Un bref hochement de tête allumant des reflets dansants sur une chevelure incandescente. _

_Un rire froid aux accents de ravissement._

_"Tu es vraiment un enfant dévoué, Kougaiji."_

"Je suis venu prendre le sutra. Et vos vies."   

Ni un avertissement, ni une menace : une simple information dépourvue d'émotion, dépourvue de sentiments, dépourvue de vie. Un sursaut de surprise, une expression d'incrédulité sous une tignasse châtaine. Une grimace dédaigneuse, une détonation. Un infime mouvement, une balle frôlant de courtes mèches aux couleurs de flamme. Un battement de cœur. Et plus rien ne se dressait entre lui et Yaone. Un regard doré agrandi par l'étonnement, un bras se détendant, poing replié. Un bruit mat. Un silence choqué, une seconde. Un corps frêle heurtant un mur de plein fouet avant de retomber sur le sol, inerte. Un cri relayé par trois poitrines haletantes. Incrédulité. Inquiétude. Colère.

"Gokuuuuuuuuuu !!!" 

La lumière du couchant allumant sur une lame au tranchant effilé des reflets inquiétants, s'harmonisant avec deux iris carmin étincelants de haine.

"_Teeme_ !"  
  
Un battement de paupière. Une main dressée. Le crissement du métal broyé. Le scintillement de griffes implacables. Un jaillissement d'écarlate. Un corps tombant lourdement à genoux. Un nouveau cri, mélange intime de désespoir et de dénégation.

"Gojyo !"

Un édifice explosant sous l'impact d'une sphère de _ki_, rien ne se trouvant déjà plus en travers de sa trajectoire irisée. 

Une main halée se refermant sur une gorge pâle, faisant perler le sang. Un hoquet étranglé. Deux pieds chaussés de sandales quittant le sol sous une robe immaculée. Un colt glissant d'une poigne flasque. Deux yeux améthyste roulant dans leurs orbites. Un parchemin sacré quittant le support de deux épaules minces. Un corps tombant à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

Un long silence, balayé par une rafale de vent charriant une poussière rougeâtre.

Quelques secondes... A peine quelques secondes. 

Un sanglot étouffé échappa à la _youkai_, à ses côtés. Pourtant Dokugakuji ne pu se défendre d'un sentiment d'admiration malsaine. Quels que soient les mensonges proférés par Nii par ailleurs, il était dans le vrai au moins sur un point. La puissance entière du fils de Gyumao s'exprimait à travers cette chose sans âme...

Un long hurlement coupa court à ses pensées. Cri d'animal à qui l'ont vient d'arracher son petit.

"SAANNNZZZOOOOOOOO !!!"

Celui-qui-avait-été-Kou se retourna en une fraction de seconde. Et le coup le cueillit juste sous la mâchoire, l'envoyant violemment contre un étal de bois qui vola en éclats sous le choc. Sans qu'il n'en ait eu seulement conscience, le sabre de Dokugakuji se matérialisa dans sa main. Certains réflexes ont la vie dure... En dessous de lui, la silhouette vêtue de blanc se redressait péniblement, lorsqu'un nouveau coup s'abattit sur elle, la renvoyant à terre sur une expiration sanglante. 

_"Pour quoi est-ce que je me bats ?! Pour moi bien sûr ! Seulement pour moi !"_  

_Peut-être bien... Mais ta force ne se déploie jamais autant que lorsque Sanzo est en danger, petit singe. On est toujours plus fort lorsque l'on a quelque chose à protéger..._

Les coups pleuvaient à présent sans discontinuer. Goku avait plaqué son ennemi contre un mur et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que ce dernier n'avait plus la moindre réaction, inerte entre ses mains rageuses. Lorsqu'il le lâcha enfin, le corps élancé glissa lentement le long de la pierre.

"_Nyoibo_ !"

Le bâton s'abattit férocement vers la forme ramassée au pied de l'édifice. Un bruit sourd. Un grognement de souffrance. L'onde de choc se répercuta douloureusement à travers les bras de Dokugakuji, l'envoyant à genoux alors que l'arme du jeune youkai vibrait au contact de son propre sabre, tendu à l'horizontale devant son visage crispé. 

Les yeux bruns aux pupilles fendues fixaient le sol. Le silence était retombé sur le lieu du combat. Un nouveau souffle de vent balaya la scène.

"Je ne peux pas."

Il sentit le désespoir perler sous son ton monocorde.

"Il n'est plus Kou. Plus rien de Kou... n'existe. Et pourtant... Pourtant je ne peux pas rompre ma promesse."

Il leva un regard douloureux au dessus de sa lame courbe.

"J'ai juré de toujours le protéger."

La pression du bâton se relâcha alors qu'une soudaine compréhension traversait les grands yeux dorés à présent plongés dans les siens, en chassant la fureur aveugle de l'instant précédent. Dokugakuji rendit son regard à son jeune adversaire. Pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Goku protégerait Sanzo. Le protégerait quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il devienne. Le protégerait au-delà de ses principes, au-delà de sa propre existence. Sa vie entière était consacrée à la protection de celle d'un autre. Si cette autre vie venait à disparaître... 

Et les deux armes de s'évanouir simultanément, Dokugakuji détournant le visage, refusant la pitié teintée d'horreur qu'il lisait à présent dans les prunelles ambrées. Comme le contact se rompait entre eux, il entendit le youkai au diadème prendre une inspiration brusque.

"Sanzo..."

Son regard parcourut la ruelle en même temps que celui de son ennemi, s'arrêtant sur une douce lueur émeraude s'estompant autour d'un corps vêtu de blanc. Une tête brune se releva lentement dans leur direction. Un mince sourire rassurant en dessous d'yeux verts fatigués. 

Un long soupir de soulagement échappa au jeune garçon debout devant lui, faisant écho à ses propres émotions. Le bonze était toujours en vie. Ce crime au moins ne salirait pas le nom de son prince. Le bonze était en vie... 

Son cœur frappa avec une soudaineté effrayante contre sa poitrine. Et lui ? Est-ce que..?

"_Nee_, _aniki_..."

Avec un soulagement presque aussi douloureux que la peur qui l'avait saisi, Dokugakuji se tourna vers la voix légèrement troublée de son jeune frère. Adossé à un mur, sa main crispée contre son flanc là où une large tâche assombrissait le tissu de sa veste, ce dernier le regardait avec cette expression qu'il avait, enfant, lorsque leur mère le battait sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison et quêtant une réponse auprès de son aîné.

"Tu nous expliques ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ton cher petit prince a pété un fusible ?" 

Il tourna le dos à ce regard carmin qu'il avait si bien connu. Il n'était plus Jien. Et il n'était plus _Doku_ non plus. Il passa délicatement un bras autour de minces épaules découvertes, le second se nichant sous la courbe des genoux, et il souleva contre lui _son cher petit prince_. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Ce corps inerte. La seule chose qui demeurait de Lui. Ses bras se crispèrent, l'attirant davantage contre sa poitrine en un geste de possession. Illusoire. Vain. Une main compatissante se posa légèrement sur son épaule.

"Dokugakuji-san..?"

Il se redressa lentement, son fardeau serré contre lui, son regard balayant ses adversaires sans réellement les voir. 

"Ne croisez plus son chemin. Il n'aura aucune hésitation avant de vous tuer."

Il vit son frère sursauter alors que l'avertissement franchissait ses lèvres. Monocorde. Atone. Sans espoir. 

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il croisa vaguement un regard vert empli de gentillesse. A quoi bon raconter ? Mais à quoi bon ne rien dire ? 

Sa bouche remua de nouveau :

"Nii. Il l'a... soigné." Ses yeux s'égarèrent inconsciemment sur Goku et il vit ce dernier se mordre les lèvres alors qu'une expression de culpabilité passait sur son visage. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais Kou n'existe plus depuis ce jour."

"Dokugaku !"

Yaone. 

Depuis quand se dressait elle prés de lui ? Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la _youkai_, mais son expression était farouche.

"Ne dis pas une telle chose ! Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Kougaiji-sama a besoin de toi !"

Il secoua la tête, sans un mot. Non. Kou n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il lui avait failli une fois. Il était trop tard à présent. Il se mit en marche. Retourner à Hoto. Mettre à l'abri la chose qui possédait le corps de son prince. Cela faisait parti de son serment. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à protéger.

"_Gomen_."

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix du _youkai_ aux yeux d'or. Pardonner ? Pourquoi ? Se pardonnait-il à lui-même ? Il n'y avait plus de place que pour le désespoir dans le cœur de Dokugakuji.

**********

Bon, ben, toujours pareil, hein, prosternations rampantes ou menaces de mort : REWIEWS !! ^^


	3. Désespoir 03

Auteur : Flojiro

_Kou : Pitié ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemaaarrrrr !!!  T_T_

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki, version manga. Plus précisément la partie qui traite du brainwash du petit prince aux oreilles pointues (jusqu'au tome 7 ou 8, je ne sais plus...). C'est pas vital mais si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez de passer à côté de quelques références, c'est tout... ^^

Genre : Angst. Kou brainwashé et grosse déprime de Doku. Légèrement UA pour ceux qui ont lu les mangas "Reload". 

Pas réellement de yaoi pour le moment.

Voilà... Juste une envie, comme ça, d'exploiter ce brainwash plein de possibilités de tortures que c'en est un bonheur... 

_Kou : Sadique !_

_Doku : Ouais !_

Quoi ? Vous voulez une death-fic ? *sourire innocent plein de dents pointues*

_*silence*_

Hé ben voilà ! ^^ Place à la déprime youkaienne !! 

Mais avant tout : un énooorrrmmmeeeee merci à ma SeaGull-chan pour ses bétalectures fantastiques, ses critiques constructives, son enthousiasme et toutes nos longues et passionnantes discussions msniennes !! ^________^ Et aussi pour quasiment tous les titres de cette fic !! ^_^;;;

*saute sur le super goéland et lui assène un calin de la mort* Arigattoooooooooooo !!! ^_____________________^

**********

Désespoir.

 "Prison de chair, tombeau de l'âme..."

**********

Celui-qui-avait-été-Kou se tenait devant la plate-forme métallique surmontée de la figure inquiétante du Dieu de la destruction, immobile dans son sarcophage d'acier. Un genou et une main à terre, il levait son visage éternellement inexpressif vers l'occupante du trône, dont les lèvres étroitement serrées auguraient la mauvaise humeur. Ses yeux, irradiant une colère froide, restèrent quelques longs instants posés sur son beau-fils avant que ne s'élève sa voix dédaigneuse.

"Ainsi, tu as _encore_ échoué. Dis-moi... Comment ais-je pu penser que tu réussirais cette fois ?"

Un sourcil artistement dessiné se haussa sur cette interrogation alors que le regard froid se déplaçait ostensiblement. Un lapin blanc se recroquevilla sous son feu glacé, ramenant devant sa petite tête ronde ses longues oreilles tombantes, presque-vivante image de la plus pure contrition.

"Mille pardons, Gyokumen Koushou sama." une voix traînante, volontairement et outrancièrement servile, appuya la mimique du jouet. "Cependant... puis-je me permettre de vous faire remarquer que j'ai tenu mes engagements ?" 

Une oreille blanche se redressa craintivement, dévoilant un œil rond quêtant une réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

"Vraiment ?"

Le petit museau disparut de nouveau peureusement sous la colère à peine voilée par l'habituelle causticité de cette voix souveraine.

"Oui. Oui." Affirma le scientifique alors que sa petite bête hochait deux fois la tête, approuvant son maître sans pour autant sortir de la dérisoire protection que lui apportaient ses oreilles. 

"Je vous avais promis de rendre votre cher prince Kougaiji docile et surtout aussi fort qu'il pouvait réellement l'être... Cette promesse, je l'ai tenue, votre majesté. Cet immense pouvoir, cette puissance qu'il a toujours possédés et que seuls ses grands principes et ses perpétuelles interrogations stériles le rendaient incapable de produire par lui-même... Cela, ma modeste intervention lui en a permis le plein accès, n'en doutez pas!" 

Sur ces mots, le lapin osa à nouveau montrer sa petite tête, se redressant de toute sa courte taille, démontrant ainsi son soutien aux assertions de son propriétaire. 

"Notre petit prince est actuellement en possession de son entier potentiel, c'est un fait." Les deux courtes pattes de la peluches se joignirent devant son museau avant de remonter lentement puis de s'écarter en un geste théâtral, semblant souligner l'incroyable éventail de pouvoirs que le travail acharné de son maître avait mis à la disposition dudit prince. 

"Mais... " La peluche posa pensivement une patte sous son menton "Après tout, peut-être que c'est lui qui était dans le vrai depuis le début... Peut-être la force du _Sanzo-ikkou_ est-elle au-delà même de la puissance du fils du grand Gyumao..."

                                        ***************************************

Debout un peu en retrait derrière la chose qui avait été son prince, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Dokugakuji écoutait cet échange sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Hier encore, il lui aurait fallu déployer toute sa volonté pour repousser l'idée d'invoquer son sabre pour se jeter sur l'estrade - autant dire vers une mort quasi certaine. Après tout, cette femme qui se prétendait reine était une _youkai_ d'un rang et d'un pouvoir bien supérieurs aux siens... Il aurait tremblé de tous ses membres, rouvrant les blessures à peine cicatrisées de ses paumes, à les entendre discuter de Kougaiji comme d'un intéressant sujet de laboratoire. 

Quelque part en lui aurait du se trouver une colère brûlante, un sauvage désir de frapper n'importe quoi, et en particulier les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Mais où qu'il cherche, son esprit ne rencontrait rien de tel. Juste... juste rien. Un vide béant. Vertigineux. Effrayant comparé à tous les sentiments qui auraient du s'y entrechoquer. Et pourtant incroyablement attirant... Cette impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais... C'était... atroce! Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, tentant de se sortir de cette apathie, de ce désespoir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Vivre sans but... sans personne à protéger, à aimer... Plutôt mourir! Comme ses pensées rageuses écartaient un temps le brouillard voilait sa conscience, il croisa un regard froid qu'allumait une étrange étincelle d'amusement malsain. Il frissonna à ce contact, juste avant que les yeux corallins ne se détournent de lui, se posant sur la silhouette vêtue de blanc, toujours patiemment agenouillée au pied du trône.

"Bien... Quelqu'en soit la raison, tu as échoué. Il me faut te punir, sais-tu, Kougaiji ?"

Toujours ce timbre onctueux, cette façon de s'adresser à lui comme s'il était un enfant. Un enfant particulièrement lent et peu doué... Mais tellement, tellement aimé ! Là encore, Dokugakuji savait le dégoût et la haine qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Mais il se contenta de regarder bouger de nouveau les lèvres fines. Indifférent. Cherchant à détester cette indifférence. Tout en se fichant éperdument de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y arrivait même plus.

"Pourtant... il faut bien que quelqu'un paie cet échec..."

De nouveau les yeux le frôlèrent et de nouveau y brilla cette lueur d'amusement. Il ne frissonna pas cette fois. Doucement, le désespoir gagnait la partie. Il la regarda se lever de son trône, s'approcher du bord de la plate forme et ordonner d'un geste impatient à son beau-fils de se relever pour s'approcher d'elle. Il la vit passer une main caressante sur la joue marquée des trois flammes, susurrant doucement :

"Tu comprend cela n'est-ce pas?"

De nouveau, il sut la répulsion qu'il aurait du ressentir à la voir le toucher ainsi. A voir l'étreinte de sa main se raidir, agripper durement le visage fin pour l'obliger à se lever encore davantage vers elle, avant de lui intimer d'une voix soudain cassante :

"Réponds !"

Comme un rapide coup de poignard, à peu près au niveau du cœur, analysa froidement le youkai. C'est ce qu'aurait du provoquer en lui la voix atone qui s'éleva docilement en réponse.

"Je comprend."

Un sourire sinueux réapparut sur le visage de la souveraine et ses griffes se perdirent quelques instant au milieu des mèches écarlates en une caresse satisfaite.

"Bien. Je savais que tu étais très raisonnable, Kougaiji."

Sa tête se pencha doucement sur le côté et son sourire se fit presque enjôleur.

"Tue-le."

Il le savait. Nul besoin du léger coup de tête dans sa direction qui avait ponctué ces derniers mots. C'était dans l'ordre des choses... Il n'invoqua pas son arme, alors qu'il regardait celui-qui-avait-été-Kou s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il ne chercha pas à croiser le regard aux couleurs de crépuscule. Il savait trop bien qu'il ne ferait que refléter le vide qu'il ressentait déjà au fond de lui. Il attendait, simplement. C'était ce qui devait arriver. Toutes ces années, il n'avait vécu que pour et par Lui. Il lui avait donné un nom. Il lui avait donné cette vie. Quoi de plus naturel à présent que de mourir de sa main? 

                                        ***************************************

Il est tout près à présent. Son bras se lève lentement. Le regard de Dokugakuji reste obstinément baissé. Il ne veut pas emmener l'image de CE Kougaiji dans la mort ! Attendant passivement le coup qui mettra fin à son existence, il rappelle à lui des souvenirs remontant au-delà de cette tragique journée qui les avait mené dans le désert, vers ce combat stupide... Un mouvement brusque, devant lui. Une douleur soudaine. Ses yeux cillent quelques instants d'étonnement. Il n'a pas fait un geste, n'a pas esquivé le coup. Pourtant, c'est à peine si les longues griffes ont fait plus que le frôler, traçant sur sa joue gauche trois sillons cuisants. Emporté par son geste, le corps vêtu de blanc se retrouve tout proche du sien, presque épaule contre épaule. Les trois mèches couleur de flamme dansent un instant devant ses yeux toujours baissés. Et puis... Un murmure... A peine plus qu'un souffle...

"Do... ku..." 

Une inspiration saccadée franchit brusquement les lèvres du _youkai_ brun, ce faible son noyant à demi les mots suivants. 

"...moi !"

"Kou ?!"

Impossible ! Il le savait. Il savait qu'une fois de plus il allait être déçu. Que le désespoir se jouait de lui, ne faisant mine de s'éloigner que pour mieux réaffirmer son emprise la seconde suivante. 

Pourtant... Pourtant il releva les yeux. Détresse. Impuissance. Dégoût. Un regard violet plus torturé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

"Tue-moi, onegai."

Une supplique, presque un gémissement. Etouffée aussitôt qu'émise alors que le regard plongé dans le sien retrouve sa fixité inhumaine et qu'une main griffue frappe à nouveau, entaillant cette fois profondément son flanc. La douleur soudaine lui coupe le souffle, menaçant de l'entraîner vers cette inconscience qu'il désirait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Mais tant de choses avaient changé en quelques secondes...

                                        ***************************************

_Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir!_

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la marionnette qui renfermait l'âme de son prince s'apprêter à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Il évita l'attaque d'une roulade maladroite qui l'amena au pied du trône de métal. Se relevant sur un genou, il garda le regard baissé et rassembla toute sa détermination, tout son amour pour Kou, tout son espoir retrouvé pour former un simple mot :

"Pitié."

Au-dessus de lui, il perçut un mouvement bref et se força à lever les yeux. Elle le regardait, un insupportable sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres, sa main levée suspendant un temps son pantin dans l'exécution de sa volonté. Nii n'était plus nulle part en vue et il en était nettement soulagé. Il était déjà difficile de se retrouver à genoux devant elle, sans qu'il ne soit besoin d'y rajouter la sollicitude onctueuse du lapin blanc et de son maître. Il baissa de nouveau le regard.

"Pitié, majesté..."

Il l'imaginait, le voyait presque... _Lui_, immobile, attendant docilement les instructions de cette femme qu'il avait toujours détestée. Ses griffes retrouvèrent le chemin de ses paumes alors que cette idée raffermissait encore sa résolution.

"...laissez-moi vivre !" 

Un rire froid, empli de dérision.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire une telle chose ?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de planter une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

"Parce que, ma reine, beaucoup de _youkai_ me connaissent ici, ma mort passerait sans doute moins inaperçue que les quelques autres "disparitions inexpliquées"... Ils risquent de se poser des questions..." son regard dévia un instant sur Kougaiji en un geste lourd de sous-entendus "Et vous ne souhaitez pas qu'ils s'en posent n'est-ce pas..?"

Les sourcils verdâtres se froncèrent tandis que s'élevait une voix dangereusement douce.

"Des menaces ? Et que devrais-je faire de toi, dans ce cas ?" 

Dokugakuji secoua la tête en un geste d'abandon, dérobant dans le même temps son regard au feu inquisiteur des prunelles corallines.

"Pas des menaces." 

Il prit soin de rendre sa voix la plus résignée possible, presque atone, cherchant à lui donner l'impression qu'elle avait gagné. 

"Je vous obéirai. Laissez moi juste... Laissez moi rester près de lui." 

Il se redressa à demi, plaquant une main sur son flanc ensanglanté, tachant de focaliser son regard malgré les vertiges que commençait à lui occasionner la perte de sang. Il mit toute sa sincérité dans ses derniers mots.

"Il y a longtemps, je lui ai juré fidélité. Permettez moi seulement de tenir ma parole... de toujours rester auprès de lui."  

"Comme c'est adorable..." un haussement de sourcil très clairement moqueur ponctua cette déclaration "Tu es touchant, vraiment... Si stupidement touchant !" 

Elle agita la main, comme chassant un insecte importun.

"Fort bien, continue donc de suivre ton petit prince comme son ombre et tâche de te rendre utile : rapporte moi les rumeurs qui circulent dans les quartiers des soldats..."

Il hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à se relever totalement et à sortir de la pièce avant que son hémorragie ne le laisse définitivement sur le carreau, lorsqu'elle reprit, comme se souvenant tout à coup d'une chose très importante :

"Ho! Et ne le laisse plus revenir m'annoncer un échec. Ton petit plaidoyer ne m'émouvra pas deux fois..." 

Une lueur malsaine brilla dans son regard et Dokugakuji sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. 

"Et quelqu'un doit toujours payer pour la défaite d'aujourd'hui..."

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et le vertige qui le saisit soudain n'avait plus rien à voir avec la perte de sang.

_Pas ça... Non... Faite... qu'elle ne pense pas à ça !_

**********

Faisons court, précis et concis : REVIEWS !! ^^


	4. Désespoir 04

Auteur : Flojiro

_Kou : Pitié ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemaaarrrrr !!!  T_T_

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki, version manga. Plus précisément la partie qui traite du brainwash du petit prince aux oreilles pointues (jusqu'au tome 7 ou 8, je ne sais plus...). C'est pas vital mais si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez de passer à côté de quelques références, c'est tout... ^^

Genre : Angst. Kou brainwashé et grosse déprime de Doku. Légèrement UA pour ceux qui ont lu les mangas "Reload". 

Pas réellement de yaoi pour le moment.

Retour au Doku POV pour clore ce "cycle"... Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est que c'est vachement étudié comme présentation ! 

Voilà... Juste une envie, comme ça, d'exploiter ce brainwash plein de possibilités de tortures que c'en est un bonheur... 

_Kou : Sadique !_

_Doku : Ouais !_

Quoi ? Vous voulez une death-fic ? *sourire innocent plein de dents pointues*

_*silence*_

Hé ben voilà ! ^^ Place à la déprime youkaienne !! 

Mais avant tout : un énooorrrmmmeeeee merci à ma SeaGull-chan pour ses bétalectures fantastiques, ses critiques constructives, son enthousiasme et toutes nos longues et passionnantes discussions msniennes !! ^________^ Et aussi pour quasiment tous les titres de cette fic !! ^_^;;;

*saute sur le super goéland et lui assène un calin de la mort* Arigattoooooooooooo !!! ^_____________________^

**********

Désespoir.

Brumeux esprit.

**********

Me voici à nouveau dans cette pièce que je commence à si bien connaître. Pourtant, elle me semble différente aujourd'hui. Etrangère. Je n'y suis pas seul... Gyokumen s'est entouré de deux serviteurs à l'expression effrayée. Cet endroit n'a pas bonne réputation parmi les _youkai_ de la forteresse, et j'ai souvent vu des soldats aguerris presser le pas en passant devant cette porte... 

Les torches qu'ils portent dessinent un faible cercle de lumière dansante, accentuant davantage les ténèbres glacées entourant le haut pilier de pierre, rendant plus mystérieuse la silhouette s'y fondant à demi. Et _elle_, debout de toute sa taille, insupportablement arrogante. Leurs reflets rougeoyants ne font que rendre plus froide encore la couleur de sa chevelure, tout en allumant un éclat sauvage dans ses yeux corallins fixés sur la forme figée de sa rivale. 

Un violent courant d'air vient soudain balayer la pièce, ravivant un instant les flammes des torches, faisant naître un long bruissement inquiétant comme les liens soutenant les jufus se balancent sous son souffle. Suis-je le seul à avoir conscience de la colère sourde grondant dans l'air ? Le rendant si lourd, oppressant. Les deux _youkai_ tremblent autant que les contours fragiles du halo rougeâtre dont ils forment le centre. Mais cela n'est probablement du qu'à l'atmosphère étrange, glaçante de ce lieu. Pourtant... N'éprouvent-ils pas, eux aussi, cette impression d'étouffement ? Ma main se crispe sur mon flanc, sur le tissu poisseux, saturé de mon propre sang. Sans doute l'origine de mon malaise tient-elle davantage à cela qu'à un quelconque sentiment sourdant de la pierre. Sans doute...

Arrachant mon esprit à ces interrogations stériles, je reporte mon attention sur la femme occupant le centre de la pièce. Un atroce sourire ravi étire ses lèvres et elle lève lentement la main, faisant impatiemment claquer son pouce contre son majeur. En réponse à cette sollicitation humiliante une silhouette vêtue de blanc se détache de l'ombre du mur. Elle me frôle sans même remarquer ma présence. 

_Kou. _

Ce visage qui est le sien, figé en un masque de dédain glacial. 

_Kou. _

Ce regard que son âme rendait mouvant, insaisissable, à présent sombre et glacé comme une nuit d'hiver, fixé uniquement sur cette intrigante qui tire les ficelles d'un corps qui n'appartient plus à mon prince. 

_Kou. _

La lueur des torches jouant sur les longues mèches dansant un instant dans les airs, alors qu'un genou se ploie devant un regard incarnat brillant d'une satisfaction perverse. 

_KOU !  
  
_

Il est là ! Là quelque part, je le sais... Pourtant, pas une fois ses yeux ne se sont levés vers Elle, celle qui fut sa mère. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Je sens la peur s'emparer de cette pensée, se cristalliser autour d'elle pour prendre rapidement possession de mon esprit. Et, derrière elle, profitant de la brèche grande ouverte, insidieux, venimeux, le désespoir... **_Il n'existe plus. Souviens-toi. Ton prince n'existe plus._**__

Non ! Le regard que j'ai croisé était le sien ! Cette voix étouffée qui a prononcé mon nom était la sienne !

_Le crois-tu vraiment ? N'as-tu pas rêvé ? N'es-tu pas simplement en train de devenir fou ?_

Non ! Mes doigts se portent rapidement à ma joue. Malgré la douleur soudaine, un soupir de soulagement m'échappe au contact de ces trois plaies béantes striant ma peau. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Ces griffes visaient ma gorge. Elles en ont été détournées, n'ont infligée qu'une blessure superficielle à mon visage. Et par qui d'autre que Lui ? Lui, Kou ! C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Sauvé de cette chose qui a son apparence ! 

_Tu en es sûr ? Ne jouait-il pas seulement avec toi ?_

 Non ! J'essaye de repasser les événements dans ma tête. C'était Kou ! J'en suis sûr ! Du moins je l'étais il y a quelques minutes, dans la salle du trône. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble soudain si lointain ? Si confus. Les images se brouillent dans mon esprit... Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Est-ce que..?

Un rire froid, mêlant triomphe et ravissement, me tire soudain de mon hébétude. Mes yeux, qui s'étaient perdus dans le vague, se fixent à nouveau sur le couple éclairé par la lumière tremblotante. Un violent vertige accompagne mon retour à la réalité. Je chancelle légèrement avant de parvenir à rétablir mon équilibre, mon bras droit plus que jamais plaqué contre mes côtes. Je ne dois pas lâcher prise. Pas encore. Rester conscient... Je concentre mon esprit embrumé sur la scène se jouant à quelques pas de moi. Sur cet insupportable sourire hautain. Cette main qui vient caresser de courtes mèches flamboyantes, geste de tendresse exagérée autant que de possession. Révolte, colère, dégoût : un long frisson douloureux parcourt mon corps, éveillant la souffrance lancinante dans mon côté. Je prends une courte inspiration hachée, difficile : l'air s'est fait presque palpable, vibrant du même chaos de sentiments que celui agitant mes pensées. Une voix le traverse pourtant, froide et tranchante comme l'acier :

"Vois comme ton enfant m'est dévoué, très chère _Rasetsunyo_..." 

Elle détache avec affectation les syllabes de ce nom, faisant une insulte de chacune d'entre elles. Ses doigts griffus jouent toujours avec la chevelure écarlate d'un air faussement distrait. Un violent éclair rouge sang déchire soudain mon âme. Un sauvage désir de tuer dont je ressens l'écho dans le sourd frémissement de l'air. Je me demande de nouveau vaguement quelle est la part de vérité et celle de délire dû à la perte de sang dans ces sensations mêlées. Des paroles à l'onctuosité glaçante me tirent de mes pensées chaotiques.

"Cet héritier que tu t'ais cru le droit de Lui donner. Par lequel tu as usurpé ma place à Ses côtés. Ton précieux petit prince dont tu as farci le crâne de tes inepties sur la Paix, la Justice, la Tolérance.... Regarde le à présent ! N'est-il pas bien plus adorable ainsi ? Si dévoué. Si froid. Si implacable. Ne ressemble-t'il pas enfin à son père ?"

Sa main se déplace lentement durant son discours, se posant sur les trois marques aux allures de flammes. Caressante. Son bras se tend, puis se relève d'un mouvement lent, provocateur, attirant avec lui le corps agenouillé à ses pieds. La chose enfermant l'âme de mon prince pose sur elle son regard insoutenablement vide. Elle lui sourit. Un sourire volontairement et outrageusement obscène, qu'elle reporte sur celle qui fut Rasetsunyo, tandis que sa main se glisse entre les pans ouverts du long manteau immaculé.

Blanche. Brûlante. La lame transperce mon esprit. Douloureuse. Insoutenable. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. L'air bat violemment contre mes tempes. Le sol se fait mouvant sous mes pieds. Je fronce les sourcils. Bande ma volonté. M'appuie sur cette colère au-delà de toute expression pour rester debout. Pour fixer mon regard troublé. Pour ne pas perdre un instant de tout ce dont cette _femme_ devra répondre ! 

Je ne parviens plus à voir son sourire pervers, mais je l'entends dans sa voix comme elle l'élève de nouveau :

"Tu le vois, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour m'assurer sa _loyaut_." 

Tant d'autre sens sonnent dans ce mot. Le poignard aigu fouille mon âme. Vaguement, j'enregistre la main disparaissant toujours derrière l'étoffe blanche, le visage qui se penche, la joue frôlant un tatouage rouge, la bouche remuant lentement près de l'oreille à laquelle aucun pendant ne tinte plus. Le murmure rauque, lourdement sensuel.

"Tue la. Invoque tes flammes. La violence courant dans ton sang. Tue la. Tue ta mère. Pour moi."

Elle s'écarte alors, se tourne vers la pierre à figure humaine, fait retentir bien haut cette fois une voix aux frontières de la démence :

"Toi que j'ai cent et cent fois maudite, contemple aujourd'hui ta mort sous les traits de ton propre fils !" 

Un rire sans fin, se répercutant sur la pierre, envahissant mon crâne. Le brouillard autour de moi. Je distingue deux mains griffues en vis-à-vis mais seul un détail m'apparaît atrocement net. Railleur. Un code barre... S'élève une litanie rauque de mots que je connais bien. Des mots qui n'appartiennent pas à cette marionnette macabre, pas plus que la voix qui les prononce. J'ai mal. Est-ce que l'incantation n'est pas plus lente... plus saccadée que d'habitude ? Ou est-ce mon désir qui joue avec mes perceptions faussées par l'affaiblissement ? Désir de Le voir intervenir, mettre un terme à cette comédie cauchemardesque qui se déroule devant mes yeux. 

_Kou ! _

Mal. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le silence est tombé tout à coup, alors que la voix qui n'est pas la sienne s'élève toujours ? Il ne manque pas une chose ? Une chose désagréable... Le rire ! Le rire s'est tu. J'essaie de voir. Le brouillard s'est épaissi. Je fronce les sourcils. Force ma vue à le transpercer, un peu, juste un peu. Je vois une main, m'évoquant une serre de rapace, se poser sur une épaule halée. Le silence devient total. La chose a cessé d'utiliser Sa voix. Des lèvres au pli narquois bougent. Je repousse le voile de l'inconscience. Tente d'entendre au-delà du martèlement sourd de mes tempes. 

"... en définitive. Me savoir ton cher fils dévoué, ça doit faire plus mal que la mort, nee, _Rasetsunyo_ ? Nous reviendrons te voir, lui et moi... N'est-ce pas, _Kougaiji_ ?" 

Une intonation lourde de tendresse feinte. Un rire dédaigneux. Des mèches aux couleurs de braise dansant dans l'air. Des pas qui s'éloignent. Une détresse insoutenable s'abattant sur une pièce désormais vide.

                                        ****************************************

"Dokugaku !"

Froid. Le sol sous mes jambes. Glacé, immobile. L'air autour de moi. Depuis combien de temps suis-je agenouillé ici ?

"Dokugaku !"

Chaude. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

"Dokugaku !"

La voix a l'air inquiète. Je lève lentement la tête. Un regard ambré. Yaone ? Je crois que j'avais des tas de choses à lui dire... Que j'avais vu une personne que je croyais perdue. Que j'allais tuer quelqu'un aussi. Et puis qu'une statue était vivante. Des choses comme ça... Je l'entends prendre une inspiration étranglée. Pourquoi son regard ne croise-t-il plus le mien ? Je suis la direction de ses yeux. Tiens ? Depuis quand ma tunique est-elle rouge ? Et pourquoi ça a l'air de tellement lui déplaire ? Moi, je n'ai jamais détesté le rouge...

"Dokugaku... Qui.... Qui t'as fait ça ?"

Un murmure. Elle est agenouillée près de moi maintenant. Qui ? Un nom vient danser dans mon esprit, à la façon d'une flamme. 

_Kou. _

C'est ça la réponse ? C'est Kou ? Non. Non, pas Kou... Un autre qui lui ressemble. A moins que ce ne soit la même chose ? Pourquoi tout semble si compliqué ? Ma main monte contre ma joue sans que je le lui demande. C'est poisseux. Douloureux aussi. Et pourtant, c'est une pensée agréable. C'est trop compliqué. Trop. J'ai fermé les yeux ? Il fait noir tout d'un coup. Les ténèbres paraissent simples. Accueillantes. Est-ce que ce sont mes lèvres qui bougent ? Ma voix qui retentit avant qu'elles ne se referment sur moi ?

"Kou..."

**********

Fin de la première partie... Pour la suite, va falloir vous montrer patient, _nee_ ? ^_^;;; 

Et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'encourager !! ^^ Les reviews sont le pain béni des fanfictionneuses dingues (ou pas d'ailleurs...) ^______^


End file.
